During the past grant period, we have succeeded in isolating bacterial clones which synthesize small T antigen in an apparently intact state. The only difference between the molecule isolated from the prokaryotic host and eukaryotic cells is the absence of an N-acetyl group in the former case. The molecule is now under study with respect to its chromatographic and sedimentation behavior as part of an effort to purify it to homogeneity.